It's the Real Thing
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol is trapped in a wadi


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: When the U.S. entered World War II, Coca-Cola made sure to be the official drink of every GI Joe on the field.**

**While fighting on the North African front, Germans would come across the typical American soft drink. Even though it was forbidden for German soldiers to consume the treat of their enemies, Coca-Cola soon earned its popularity among the members of Wehrmacht, and especially the Luftwaffe.**

**It's the Real Thing**

**By Suzie2b**

**Tully was waiting in the motor pool while Troy and Moffitt picked up information about their latest mission. He was sitting on Olive's hood when he saw Hitch saunter in and over to the jeeps with a yellow wooden crate with the words "Drink Coca-Cola" stenciled on the side in red. He set the crate on the hood next to Tully, who looked at the twenty bottle of the soft drink and asked, "What're you planning with these?"**

**Hitch grinned. "We're going to the base at Tayibe, right?" Tully nodded and he said, "I traded Carpenter five packs of cigarettes for these…"**

"**Where'd you get five packs of cigarettes? You don't smoke."**

"**But Carpenter does … like a chimney. I bought the cigarettes from Thomas—he's got quite a stash—for fifteen cents each. Then I traded Carpenter for this crate."**

**Tully again asked, "What're you planning to do?"**

**Hitch replied, "Tayibe has a great marketplace. I thought I could do some trading for a few things to send home."**

"**Why don't you just use money like I plan to do?"**

**Hitch blushed slightly as he sighed and said, "I played poker last night."**

**Tully chuckled. "So you're broke."**

"**I spend my last seventy-five cents on the cigarettes."**

"**You'd better stash that in the jeep. Here come Troy and Moffitt."**

**Just as Hitch covered the crate with a blanket, the sergeants joined the two privates. Tully asked, "What's our assignment, sarge?"**

**Troy said, "We're going to report to Major Crane at the base in Tayibe. He's got something for us to do. Captain Boggs didn't have any other information."**

**##################**

**They were a couple hours from Tayibe and Troy had noticed a muffled clinking sound every time the jeep hit any kind of bump. He couldn't believe Hitch didn't hear it. Both privates always heard any odd noise the jeep made before he or Moffitt did.**

**Hitch came to a halt and Tully pulled up next him as Troy said to his driver, "You had to have heard that."**

**Hitch asked innocently, "Hear what?"**

**Troy frowned. "That kind of clinking sound the jeep's making. I hear every time you hit a bump."**

"**Oh … that. That's not Bertha, sarge."**

**Troy got out of the jeep and went to the back. As the others joined him, he saw something that just didn't fit. He grabbed the blanket, revealing the Coca-Cola. Troy looked at Hitch and simply asked, "Why?"**

**Hitch shrugged. "I'm planning to use them to do some trading in Tayibe's market."**

**Moffitt smiled. "The people of Tayibe are known for their trading. However, they prefer cash whenever possible."**

**Troy said, "I don't think I want to know why you're doing this. Just make it so those bottles aren't banging against each other. I don't want a sticky mess back here if we run into trouble."**

**Hitch was relieved that Troy didn't make him leave the crate behind. "Right, sarge." He quickly used the blanket to stuff between the bottles, wedging them tightly in the crate.**

**And then they were off again—sans clinking.**

**When the Rap Patrol stopped for the night, they were hidden in a wadi. Hitch put together a hot meal and Troy sent Tully out on first watch.**

**##################**

**Morning came and Hitch and Tully were stowing their gear in the jeep when Moffitt hurried into camp and said, "A German column just appeared from between the dunes."**

**Troy frowned. "What are they doing around here?"**

"**I've no idea, but they're headed our way."**

"**We'd better get out of here."**

**Moffitt shook his head. "They're too close. By the time we get to the top of the wadi they'll be on us."**

**Troy thought for a moment as he looked around, then said, "Okay, let's move the jeeps in among that scrub…" He pointed to a spot at the other end of the wadi. "So we're not close to the well. We'll get 'em covered and lay low until they leave."**

**Just as Hitch and Tully pulled the camouflage tarps down around the jeeps, the German column crested the wadi and started down. The privates ducked down in the scrub and stayed low as the moved to join Troy and Moffitt.**

**The five German halftracks drove over to the well and stopped. Moffitt checked the group out with binoculars as a young captain started to give orders to his men. He whispered, "He's a fresh one."**

**Troy took the offered glasses and took a look. "He's awful young to be a captain, don't you think?"**

"**Most of his men look to be older than him. This must be his first command as a captain."**

**Tully said in a low voice, "His men don't seem to be too enthused to follow the his orders."**

**Hitch offered, "Could be they're jealous or they just don't like him."**

**Moffitt said, "Could be. He's ordered them to fetch water."**

**Troy lowered the binoculars. "Let's hope they don't stick around long."**

**##################**

**As the Allies watched, the Germans filled water cans and canteens, and the halftracks were checked over. There was a loud argument between the captain and a lieutenant.**

**Troy whispered, "What's that about?"**

**Moffitt replied, "Apparently they got caught out last night. The lieutenant wants to have a hot meal prepared for the men, as they didn't take time to eat before breaking camp. The captain is arguing that it's more important to get back to their lines."**

**The two German officers quieted, but continued to argue and Tully said, "That lieutenant is either real brave or real stupid to talk to the captain like that."**

**Troy had a thought and looked the private. "Tully, do you think you can get close enough to them to maybe find out what they're doing here?"**

**Tully surveyed the area and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."**

"**Get going."**

"**Right, sarge."**

**Tully stayed as low as possible as he circled the wadi's bottom perimeter, using the scrub and sparse trees as cover. He crouched behind a tree that was within earshot of the well.**

**The three Germans that were on water detail were talking among themselves. One was saying it was bad that Captain Schmid and Lieutenant Meier argued so much. They used to be friends. Another said it wasn't fair that the captain got a field promotion ahead of the lieutenant. Apparently Lieutenant Meier had been in line for a promotion, but their major had been mortally wounded and made Schmid a captain before he died.**

**Tully continued to listen until the three Germans were finished and returned to the rest with their water. Then he made his way back to Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch.**

**When Tully was back with his friends, Troy asked, "What did you hear?"**

**Tully whispered, "They're here by accident, sarge. They got lost while on patrol and by the time they figured out what happened they'd gone a hundred miles into Allied territory. The captain's men aren't too happy with him. They spent last night in the open with little food and less water."**

**Moffitt questioned, "Did they say anything about the captain and lieutenant arguing?"**

"**Something about a major field promoting the captain before he died when the lieutenant was next in line. They're blaming their getting lost on the captain's lack of map reading skills."**

"**Well, that explains the dissention in the ranks."**

**Tully continued, "Ever since that promotion the captain and lieutenant have been fighting over everything. Right now it's about how best to get back to their lines without getting caught and whether or not to feed the men the last of the rations they had."**

**Troy, who had been watching the Germans while listening, said, "It looks like they've agreed on something. They're building a fire."**

**Hitch said, "I guess they decided to eat before leaving."**

"**I'd say they're going to be here for a while longer." Troy looked at Hitch and said, "Go around and see what's going on from the other side. You don't have to get too close, just watch 'em."**

"**Okay, sarge."**

**After the private left, Moffitt asked, "Why did you send Hitch out?"**

**Troy answered, "I've watched a part of that unit disappear around the other side of the halftracks and they haven't come back yet. I want to know what's going on."**

**##################**

**Hitch moved silently as he made his way around to where he could see the opposite side of the German vehicles. As he squatted next to a tree, he saw that there were five soldiers standing in a tight group and it looked as if they were talking—perhaps plotting—and didn't want anyone else to hear. Hitch wondered if there was a mutiny in the works.**

**As food heated on the fire, Hitch could smell the Germans meal. He didn't recognize the odor and wasn't real sure it even smelled good. After about a half hour, wherein another three joined the group, the lieutenant appeared and dispersed them by giving them orders, which they were quick to carry out.**

**Hitch continued to watch the Germans. The "cooks" dished up whatever it was and they milled around or sat in various pieces of shade as they ate.**

**Moffitt was the first to notice the German on guard duty wandering in Hitch's direction. "Troy, we may have a problem."**

**Both Troy and Tully looked where Moffitt was pointing, and Troy whispered, "What do you see?"**

"**There's a guard out there very near where Hitch is hiding."**

**There was no way to warn the private. As they watched the German suddenly gave the alarm and brought his rifle up. Hitch slowly stood with his hands up, leaving his machine gun on the ground.**

**Captain Schmid quickly gave orders to search the wadi and his men began to spread out. The guard went up behind Hitch, picked up the gun, and gave him a push to get him to walk towards the halftracks.**

**Tully asked, "What're we gonna do, sarge? They're gonna find us eventually."**

**Troy thought frantically, then said, "Do you think they'd be willing to make a trade?"**

**Moffitt replied quietly, "Depends on what you want to trade."**

"**What do we have on hand, Tully?"**

"**Not much. Ammunition … grenades…" Then Tully smiled as he said, "And one case of Coca-Cola."**

**Both sergeants looked at the private as if he were crazy. But then Moffitt smiled and said, "There's a chance it could work, Troy. I once read that Coca-Cola is quite popular among the German soldiers."**

**Troy shook his head. "But that doesn't mean…"**

"**It's a forbidden product for them. It could be we can convince them to make a trade."**

**Troy looked out at Hitch, who had been backed up against one of the halftracks with the captain holding a gun to the American's head and calling out orders. "All right. Tully, go get that crate."**

**The private moved carefully to the back of Hitch's jeep, pulled the tarp up just enough to get in and grab the crate of bottled soft drink. Tully returned to Troy and Moffitt and set the wooden crate down.**

**Troy moved to get up as he said, "Go man the 50s just in case this doesn't work out as planned."**

**Moffitt shook his head. "I should be the one to go."**

"**Why you?"**

"**I speak German."**

**Troy didn't like it, but had to admit his friend was right.**

**Tully started, "I could…"**

**Troy and Moffitt looked at him and said in unison, "No."**

**Then Troy said, "Okay, Moffitt, get going. Tully and I will man the 50s."**

**After Troy and Tully got the jeeps uncovered and were standing behind the big guns, Moffitt stood up with the crate of Coca-Cola. He stepped out of the scrub and waited for the Germans to see him. Then he walked slowly toward the halftracks.**

**Captain Schmid yelled in German, "Halt or he is dead!"**

**Moffitt stopped and said in German, "I would like to make a trade, captain!"**

**The captain ordered Lieutenant Meier to go out and see what the British sergeant had. The lieutenant signaled for two men to follow and walked up to Moffitt. He recognized the writing on the crate though he didn't know English very well. He picked out one of the bottles and looked at it.**

**Moffitt saw the lieutenant smile ever so slightly and said in German, "I wish to trade these for the private."**

**Lieutenant Meier's eyebrows went up in surprise. In German he said, "Let us have a talk with the captain."**

**Moffitt and Meier walked side-by-side with the other two Germans following with rifles at the ready.**

**When they were standing in front of the captain, Moffitt asked, "Are you all right, Hitch?"**

"**I'm fine, sarge."**

**The captain pushed the barrel of the gun harder against the private's temple to let him know not to speak and asked in German, "What is this?"**

**Lieutenant Meier replied, "He wants to trade Coca-Cola for the American."**

**Captain Schmid frowned and waved the lieutenant over to take his place. Then he walked up to Moffitt to inspect the bottles. The captain said, "You are joking."**

**Moffitt explained that he was indeed serious.**

**Without turning around Schmid said to Meier, "Shoot him!"**

**There was a gunshot, but Hitch didn't fall. Instead Captain Schmid fell forward and Moffitt took a step to one side to let him fall to the sandy earth.**

**Lieutenant Meier lowered the gun and said in broken English, "If you would show me how to go back to our territory, you can both go."**

**Moffitt said to Hitch, "Go and let the others know what's going on."**

**Hitch took a step forward and wasn't stopped, so he started to jog towards where Troy and Tully waited.**

**While they waited, still manning the 50s, they saw Lieutenant Meier retrieve a map, Moffitt took it, showed the lieutenant where they were, and where the enemy lines were. Then the sergeant turned and walked quickly back to the jeeps without the Coca-Cola.**

**##################**

**As they got into the jeeps to leave, the Allies saw that the Germans were preparing to bury Captain Schmid.**

**Before getting in behind the wheel Hitch asked, "Why do you think he killed the captain?"**

**Moffitt said, "I could take several guesses, but we'll never know for sure."**

"**And you left my Coca-Cola with them. I bet the lieutenant didn't really want it. Now I don't have anything to trade in the market at Tayibe."**

"**Sorry, Hitch, but you didn't see the look on his face when he realized what I was carrying."**

**Tully grinned. "I'll spot ya a few bucks, Hitch. You can pay me back on payday."**

**Hitch sighed and said, "Thanks, Tully … but I was kinda looking forward to doing some trading."**

**Troy said, "I think we've done enough trading for a while. Let's shake it."**

**Tully got into the jeep and said, "Besides, Hitch, the Arabs don't have a clue about Coca-Cola. What makes you think any of them would've traded for it?"**

**Hitch smiled a bit as he said, "Well, after all, it is 'The Real Thing' you know."**

**There was a collective groan as the engines started up and the jeeps drivers headed up out of the wadi.**


End file.
